


The Princess in the Tower

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [23]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard of Gloucester was in exile in Burgundy after Warwick won the victory over his brother Edward IV. He made his triumphant return seven years later and became the King of England.</p><p>He had heard about Warwick's younger daughter Anne, who was confined in the Tower by Warwick.</p><p>But when he had the Tower searched, there was no trace of her.</p><p>A King needs a queen and Richard married Joanna of Portugal. To he surprise, every inch of her resembled no other than Lady Anne Neville. </p><p>Based on a prompt from ladysybil and fairy tale "Maid Maleen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysybil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysybil/gifts).



_London, 1477_

The bell rang heavily as the entire court crowded into the Westminster Abbey. Under the bell tolls, everyone was whispering. In the coffin lies a young woman at age of twenty-six. She was buried in a beautiful blue gown. Behind the coffin, the King removed a large sapphire ring from his finger and placed it on the hand of the deceased. He kissed her cold hand.

His face was full of grief.

A father to bury a daughter; a King to bury his heiress.

The King - Richard III of England, or once Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick - had lost his daughter Princess Isabel of Wales from childbirth although there were rumors that she was poisoned. The Princess had left behind a daughter named Margaret.

Standing next to the King was his younger daughter, Princess Anne, who was holding the young heir to the throne. She was her sister's chief mourner.

Not too far away from her was Princess Isabel's widower, George of Clarence. He peeked at Anne from time to time.

Anne solemnly looked at her deceased sister and thought of their fate.

About six years ago, her father had won the ultimate victory over the Yorks. Edward IV, the York King, was slain in the battle. His widow Elizabeth Woodville took her children to sanctuary. The Lancaster mad King Henry VI, however, never regained his throne for he was found dead mysteriously in the Tower of London. Soon after, Edward of Lancaster - Anne's husband - was fell from the horse and died from his wonunds. Many pointed fingers at Warwick, Anne's father.

With the Lancastrian King and his sole heir both dead, Warwick declared himself King of England. He traced his line to John of Gaunt, first Duke of Lancaster though his claim to the English throne was weak like Henry Tudor's. Soon after he crowned himself King of England, he ordered execution of Henry Tudor, who returned to England form exile after Yorks' defeat. Then, he declared King Edward IV's marriage to Elizabeth Woodville illegal on the evidence that Edward IV was already betrothed to another woman when he wedded his Woodville Queen, which made all his royal children bastards. After gotten rid of all his enemies and rivals to the throne, he made his older daughter Isabel Princess of Wales and promised his son-in-law George of Clarence that he will bear the title of "King" after Isabel ascends the throne. He also promised that if Isabel were to die before George, then George shall be King after Warwick. As for his younger daughter Anne, Warwick gave the title of Duchess of Bedford - a dukedom that she held on her own rights. Despite there were talks of marriages, Anne remained a young widow at age of twenty-one.

Meanwhile, Richard of Gloucester - late King Edward IV and George of Clarence's youngest brother - was in exile in Burgundy.

***

"You will marry George," Warwick told his daughter. "Marry him and you will be Queen of England after I die."

Anne stood silently without a nod.

Knowing his daughter, Warwick gave servants and nobles at gesture. They bowed and left Warwick and Anne alone.

He rose from his throne and went to his daughter. "Anne, I want the best for you."

Anne looked away.

"You don't believe in your own father?"

Finally, Anne spoke. "When I was twelve, you had me betrothed to Richard of Gloucester. He is now in exile in Burgundy. Then you married me to Edward of Lancaster. He is now dead. So I am going to marry George. May I ask what his fate shall be?"

"Marriage is your duty Anne," Warwick said patiently. "You must marry for the sake of our House and for England."

"I cannot," Anne whispered. "There are rumors that it is George who poisoned Isabel."

"Rumors that are not true," Warwick insisted. "What can he gain from killing Isabel?"

"I will not marry George, father," Anne said with determination. "I don't love him. He is a turncoat."

"Remember your role," Warwick said, showing his anger. "You are a royal Princess and thus you must act like one. Stop behaving like a stubborn girl!"

"I refuse," Anne said. "I refuse to marry George. I am not and never will."

Warwick's eyes grew dark.

***

Three days after Princess Isabel's funeral, Anne was under arrest. She was taken to the Tower by armed soldiers.

Under the King's order, Anne was confined in the Tower of London for seven years for disobeying the King, her father and sovereign.

She became known as the Princess in the Tower.

***

_Eight years later...1485_

Many things had changed.

England was now ruled by a new King.

He was no one other than Richard Duke of Gloucester.

His older brother, George of Clarence - Anne's suitor and Isabel's widower - was arrested for treason by Warwick and executed. His son with Isabel, Prince Richard, was made Prince of Wales. Meanwhile, Richard Duke of Gloucester was raising armies to regain the English crown for the House of York with the support and assistance of his sister Margaret of York, Duchess of Burgundy. He succeeded, with the unexpected help from Sir Thomas Stanley and his wife Lady Margaret Beaufort, mother to Henry Tudor who was killed by Warwick. Richard of Gloucester won the war and crowned himself King afterwards. Warwick was killed in the battle and Richard gave him a moderate funeral.

He had heard about Warwick's younger daughter who was confined in the Tower.

However, after he went there to find here, there was no sign of her.

Had she escaped?

Did she pass away quietly and was later buried in an unmarked grave?

Richard had the entire Tower of London searched. When his men reported that they had found no trace of Anne, Richard sighed regretfully.

Long ago, he was betrothed to Anne. If she were still here, he would've married her on the spot.

***

A King needs a queen. The new king, Richard IV, went through a list of princesses and duchesses. Back when he was in exile, his sister Margaret had offered her stepdaughter Princess Mary of Burgundy, to which he had refused. While looking at the names of the candidates, he thought about the alliance and support between England and his potential bride's homeland. England had been torn by wars and needed peace. Thus, he must pick a wife coming from a royal house that's strong enough to give him support but not aggressive enough to drag England into the war again.

After a long decision-making, he settled on Joanna of Portugal.

They were about the same age. He had heard that Joanna was very religious. He could accept that; even if she could not give him a son. After all, he had a large brood of nephews whom he could name as heir. Speaking of nephews, he thought about his brother late King Edward's sons. Elizabeth Woodville was still at the sanctuary with her children. Richard had written to her and assured her it's safe for her to come out now. Elizabeth refused though she did agree to let Richard arrange marriage for her daughters.

Looking at the name Joanna of Portugal, an idea came to Richard. He wrote to King John of Portugal on a double marriage negotiation. He informed the Portuguese King that he like to marry his daughter Joanna and to offer his niece Elizabeth of York to Manuel, King John's cousin.

He signed the letter and handed it to Sir Thomas Stanley, who was assigned to handle the negotiation.

Days later, Stanley reported to Richard that King John agreed to the arrangement. As for Princess Joanna, Stanley described her as religious, very sheltered, but also very sweet and evenly tempered. He was sure that her devotion to her faith will not be an obstacle to her carnal relationship with the King.

And so Elizabeth of York was sent to Portugal to wed Prince Manuel while King Richard waited for the arrival of his bride, Joanna.

***

When King Richard first met his bride, he didn't think much of her. She was very covered and dressed in a dark gown with her face heavily veiled. She was obviously shy and did not show any sign of happiness or excitement on becoming Queen of England.

But she did bring a rich dowry.

The marriage would be good for England; and for Richard.

He and his bride exchanged vows. He gave her a kiss with her veil in between them.

On their wedding night, both of them slept through. The two lied side by side and neither seemed to be interested in consummating their marriage.

The new Queen lied near the edge of the bed and though quietly about her past.

_It's just like my first marriage._

***

After the Queen was awake, she found herself alone in bed. Her ladies came to dress her; all of them were English. Most of her Portuguese ladies were preoccupied with praying. Among the ladies who came to serve her was Margaret, daughter to George of Clarence and Isabel of Warwick. She gave the Queen a warm smile and the queen smiled back. The twelve year-old Margaret immediately grew fond of the new queen. The ladies dressed the Queen in English attire and had hair neatly plaited. They accompanied the Queen to see the King.

The Queen bowed deeply before her new husband with her head down.

The King didn't say much; he simply took her hand and presented her to the court.

Only then he took a good look at his queen - dressed in English attire and without the heavily veils covering her face.

The Queen played her role well. Apparently, she had been well trained in English court's protocol. Though born Portuguese, she looked more English with her fair skin and reddish blond hair. But it was not too surprising since she did have English blood flowing in her vein. Joanna of Portugal was a Lancastrian descendant - another good reason for Richard to marry her.

Her body and movement, however, reminded him of Lady Anne Neville. The color of her hair and eyes and her nose were very similar if not exactly the same.

Perhaps it was all a coincidence.

Richard studied his new wife and was satisfied that he didn't end up marrying a colorless woman who spends her day and night in prayers as he had anticipated.

At the end of the day, he gave her a puppy as a present.

***

The night fell and the King went to the Queen's quarters. He frowned after seeing her Portuguese ladies in their prayers. He had nothing against their religious lifestyle but he wasn't happy that they were not attending the queen.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to consummate our marriage on our wedding night," he murmured after he settled in bed next to her; the Queen didn't turn to face him. "I can understand things are hard for you. Leaving your homeland and abandoning your dream to be a nun. But we are married and you are my wife."

He picked up a strand of her hair.

The Queen remained with her back to him.

He moved closer to her and carefully moved her hair aside. "You have a beautiful neck," he whispered. He caressed her neck and gently placed a kiss. His hand began to move lower, exploring her body through the fabric of her nightgown. The Queen tried to keep her eyes closed, even when she heard him removing his night shirt. She could feel him pulling her nightgown up and caressing her thighs. The touch of his hand was enticing at the very least. She tried not to moan, but failed.

She rolled onto her back when he slipped his hand under her nightgown to rub her stomach. Finally, when his fingertips touched her breast did she opened her eyes and sat up.

She found a shirtless man in the bed with her.

His was muscular with some scars here and there.

He reached for the lace of her nightgown and tugged it over her head. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts when he laid her down. He gently caressed her body; she let her arms fall on the sides when he touched her feminine area. She inhaled deeply as he inserted a finger into her...

A moment later, the Queen lied on her belly and buried her face in the pillows. Richard covered her back with kisses and teasingly pinched her buttocks.

"You are beautiful," he muttered, turning her to face him.

The Queen said nothing.

But when Richard pressed her body against his, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.

***

The English court came to love and accept their new queen. From the outside, she was fairly attractive and well-mannered. She didn't speak much but everyone knew her kind heart.

In Portugal, King John was eager to hear reports on his daughter. Poor Joanna had vehemently refused several suitors before her marriage to the English King; upon hearing that she was to leave for England, she threw a fit and her behavior became outrageous. When he received the letter from his ambassador, he was expecting news of his daughter being ill, unhappy, or offensive. To his surprise, the ambassador reported that the Queen fitted well in the English court and the marriage is a success. The King was in disbelief. He looked at his wife Isabella and showed her the letter. Queen Isabella was shocked as well.

Joanna had always be a headstrong girl with an iron will of her own.

And frightening temper.

The King wrote back to the ambassador immediately, ordering him to pay Joanna a visit to make sure she _is_ well. In the letter, he also included the three incidents occurred after Joanna heard about her engagement. Based on these incidents and the things that she had said, John indicated that he is unconvinced of the news of Joanna's marital bliss.

The Portuguese ambassador received the letter and immediately paid the Queen a visit. Since the wedding, he had only seen the Queen from afar. He was too surprised on how happy the Queen is with the King. When he came to the Queen's quarter, he found her praying and dressed in Portuguese fashion.

The ambassador looked around the Queen's antechamber and didn't found anything amiss.

After the Queen finished her prayer, she spoke to the ambassador and assured him that he needs nothing to worry about.

So he nodded and wrote back to the King that he had seen Joanna and all is well.

But unbeknownst to him, the letter from John II - the one that included the three incidents prior to Joanna's arrival to England - fell from his pocket. It was picked up and ended in the hands of Lady Margaret Beaufort.

***

In the deep woods, Richard and the Queen took their walk together. Surrounded by trees and birds humming, the couple seemed to be very happy together. Seeing that they are alone, Richard stopped and gathered her into his arms. His lips captured hers; the Queen's lips shivered but then she kissed him back.

He removed her cloak and began to unlace her gown; she pulled away instantly.

"No..."

"Yes," he said determinedly. "I want you."

He continued to kiss her as he pulled her lace apart. He turned her around to slip her gown off her. He cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple through the fabric of her shift. She grabbed his hand to stop him before he could slip her remaining garment off her body. She turned around and began to undress him.

She had him lying on top of their cloaks and climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest and stomach as she unlaced his breeches. Straddling him, she slipped her shift off her shoulders. She rode him slowly and caressed his chest. When they are reaching climax, she bent backwards with her nipples erected and pointing upwards. He pulled her down and rolled on top of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust into her harder and harder.

When it was over, she continued to hold him. He stayed inside her, breathing heavily. After a long while, he rolled off her body. Both were exhausted from lovemaking.

"You have a tiny waist," he commented, measuring her body with his hand. "But you will give me heirs."

"And my breasts?"

"Perfect," he said, as he cupped her ample breast.

The Queen gave him a small smile. She looked into the sky as he took her nipple in between his lips. She enjoyed the waves of pleasures until she heard horses and footsteps.

"My lord," she was startled.

Richard quickly tied his breeches and threw on his shirt. He got up and looked around as the Queen covered her naked body with her cloak.

"No one is here," he said, pushing her down and moving her long strands of hair aside to suck on her other nipple.

"I wonder if someone sees us," the Queen said softly.

"What do you think they will say?" Richard asked.

"That the King loves his Queen," she whispered and gave him a kiss.

After they returned to the castle, the Queen went to her quarter for a bath while the King headed to his study. There he found a letter on his desk.

It was for his eyes only.

***

The Queen was ill in bed.

Actually, she was with child but suffered from severe sickness. She could hardly eat and badly dehydrated from her vomiting. Richard came to her chamber and was incensed after seeing the Portuguese ladies were not by her side.

"We are sending them back!" He insisted. "How dare they not attending you!"

The Queen shook her head in protest. Resting against the pillow as Richard rubbed her back, "No, they can't leave. Let them stay."

The maids came with a new nightgown as her current one was soaked in her sweats. Richard helped her change and adjusted her covers. Resting his hand against her belly, he tried to humor her to think of other things aside of her sickness.

"When you were being told of our marriage, what did you say?" He asked.

"What?"

"You were very unhappy after you learned that you are to be married and you said something regards to that. What did you say exactly?"

The Queen was silent. She looked away and mumbled, "I can't remember...I need to speak with my lady Maria Joanna. She is my chronicler. She knows everything I do and says."

***

Late in night, the Queen climbed out of her bed and went to see Maria Joanna.

"What did you say in Portugal?" She asked.

Maria Joanna looked back at her. "I have said many things."

"When you were informed of your betrothal to the King, what did you say?"

Maria Joanna answered her evenly.

The Queen's eyes widened.

***

The next morning, the Queen went to the King's study. Uneasily, she placed her hand on her belly and said, "Husband, I recalled what I have said."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Now is the winter of my discontent," she muttered. "Made more difficult by this horrid York King of England."

She looked down and waited for Richard's rebuke.

Instead, he laughed at that.

"Am I that horrid?" He rose from his desk and went to her. "I am a warrior king who shows no mercy to my enemy, it scares you, does it?"

The Queen nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her. "No, I am not scary. At least you shouldn't see me thus anymore."

"So now is the winter of my discontent," she whispered. "Made glorious summer by this righteous King of England."

***

Months went by and the Queen's belly grew. The baby was strong and restless.

"He has your temper," Richard said, feeling the baby's kicking.

"Why are you saying that?"

"At one moment, he is very quiet and then suddenly, he grew restless and kicking endlessly."

"I am never restless!"

"Yes you can be," he teased. "You are sweet and gentle most of the time, but apparently you can have a temper. Your father has said that you made a scene when you departed Portugal for England."

"What scene?"

"Don't play fool with me," he said. "Your father told me everything. You remember what you said at the moment?"

"No," she replied slowly. "Let me consult my lady Maria Joanna, my skillful chronicler. There are things I have done but I can't remember."

***

"When you left for England, what did you say?" the Queen asked Maria Joanna. "And what did you do?"

After Maria Joanna told her, the Queen could not believe her ears.

"I cannot lie," Maria Joanna said.

***

"'A horse, a horse for my wealth and inheritance," the Queen told Richard. "That's what I've said; I was unhappy and tried to escape."

"First I want to appreciate your honesty," Richard told her. "But then, I want you to know that there is no escape now, especially that you are carrying my son. Anyone dares to give you a horse to runaway shall have his head on spike."

***

The Queen began her lying-in. Lady Margaret Beaufort was present; Elizabeth Woodville was invited but she did not come. Maria Joanna was by the Queen's side. Margaret Beaufort watched as they whispered together. Whatever she was thinking, she did not say but quietly noted.

The baby came safely without a struggle. It was a boy - a male heir that England needed.

"He's has your eyes," Richard said, holding the baby in his arms.

"The name of the prince, sire?" Lady Margaret Beaufort asked.

"Richard," the Queen replied. "After his father."

"No, Edward," Richard said. "After my brother."

The Queen seemed to be uncomfortable with the naming her son Edward.

Lady Margaret Beaufort bowed. "His royal highness Prince Edward."

After she left, the baby began to cry.

"I think he's hungry," the Queen muttered. She unlaced her nightgown to nurse him.

"Queens don't do that," Richard said.

"He is my son," Anne insisted. "My milk should be good for him."

"No, let the wet nurses do that. They are cows," Richard said, instructing the wet nurses to take their little Edward away. The Queen turned away in disappointment.

"Don't be like this," Richard comforted her and dismissed Lady Margaret Beaufort.

The Queen was sniffling.

"You are not going to so upset to the point that you are going to repeat that scene before you boarded the ship to England, are you?"

She stopped sniffling.

She rolled over and looked at him.

"You are exhausting the Queen," Maria Joanna came and said. "She needs her rest."

***

"What happened?" the Queen asked, after she was well enough to leave bed. "There is another incident before you boarded the ship to England."

Maria Joanna replied, "I stole the dagger from the guard. 'Oh happy o' dagger, his is thy sheath. there rust and let me die.'"

"How can you say something like this?" the Queen was baffled. "You are a royal princess and to commit such an act is a sin!"

"Thinking of my life as a man's wife and lying with a man is too much and death is better," Maria Joanna said. "Why else you think I asked you to take my place?"

The two went on without realizing that Margaret Beaufort was standing right behind them.

***

With the help of her husband Sir Thomas Stanley, Margaret Beaufort had the Queen's Portuguese ladies taken away and questioned with threat of torture. In fear, the Portuguese ladies confessed.

Princess Joanna never wanted to be married but to be a nun. After she was told that she was to be sent to England, she threw a fit and nearly went mad. After they came to England, they found a young woman on the road. She was poor and starving. Princess Joanna gave her food and proper clothing. Seeing that they shared similar features and age, Princess Joanna asked that woman to take her place as the royal bride. "You don't look like an ordinary woman," Princess Joanna told her. "You are more like a duchess."

The woman refused at first; but Princess Joanna threatened to have her killed.

With their signed confession, Margaret Beaufort went to Thomas Stanley. She went to the King while Stanley went to take the false Queen to the Tower.

The Queen was nursing her son when the guards busted into the chamber. Hearing the warrant, her face paled. When the guards grabbed her, she struggled and cried out for her son. Maria Joanna - or the real Princess Joanna - was praying when Stanley revealed her true status and the fate of the false Queen.

As the guards dragging the false queen out of the castle, they found the King standing right before them.

With his men.

"Release her," he ordered.

He went to the false queen - the one he exchanged vows with and the one he's married to - and asked, "Who are you really?"

"Lady Anne Neville," she replied. "I am the younger daughter of Warwick. I refused to marry George of Clarence and thus was locked up in the Tower for seven years. I escaped because they have forgotten about me. After seven years, they stopped feeding me. Had I not managed to escape, I would've been dead from starvation." She looked at him and continued, "I was saved by Princess Joanna. She asked me to take her place. I may have been a false queen, but my love for you is true."

She took out a locket from her bodice. "You remember this...You gave this to me back in Middleham."

Richard came to her closer and closer. He took the locket and opened it. Inside was a portrait of him with his initials.

He took a cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come, let's go."

***

Richard wrote to King John II and informed him that he and his queen are very happy together with a healthy son all thanks to him. His daughter, Princess Joanna, had been kind and generous. She had saved Lady Anne Neville, the English King's former betrothed and true love, and returned her to the King's side safe and sound. By the wishes of Princess Joanna, he had wed Lady Anne. As for the dowry of Princess Joanna, it was used to build a convent where Princess Joanna was made abyss.

King John II's reaction was never historically recorded. By the time Richard's letter reached him, he was gravely ill and could not see or hear. Soon after, he passed away and his cousin Manuel became King of Portugal. At the urging of his wife, Elizabeth of York, he let it go.

Meanwhile in England, Richard reintroduced his new queen, Lady Anne Neville. He explained to the court that their queen - their real queen, the King's true wedded wife -  is not a foreigner but an English woman; and daughter to Warwick and also a descendant of John of Gaunt. Their union is lawful, he said. For they have exchanged vows before the eyes of God. By marrying Lady Anne, there will be no more war in England and that they have a healthy son to continue their dynasty.

As for Thomas Stanley, the King blamed all the mishaps on him. After all, he was the one who handled the marriage negotiations with Portugal and lied about the real Joanna's personality. The fact that he and his wife Lady Margaret arrested Anne without consulting him also earned them his wrath. Thomas Stanley was sent to the block and Margaret Beaufort was under house arrest with her properties confiscated.

King Richard and his Queen Anne Neville would rule England for more than twenty years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to read Maid Maleen: https://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/g/grimm/g86h/chapter198.html
> 
> Comments please


End file.
